User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Tokiko, an Unnamed Crested Ibis
|date = December 28th, 2012 |health = 60 |attack = 30 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 452 (+76.5) |mana = 252 (+56) |damage= 40 (+3.4) |range = 125 |armor = 11 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2%) |healthregen = 6.83 (+0.585) |manaregen = 6.3 (+0.551) |speed = 345 }} Tokiko, an Unnamed Crested Ibis is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Throws an energy ball at a target direction, which explodes on contact or at maximum range and deals magic damage to enemies in an area. This ability's cooldown is reduced by 50% whenever Tokiko uses other abilities. |leveling= 350 1500 |cooldown= 5 |cost= |range= 700 }} Tokiko glows for 1.5 seconds. Should Tokiko be damaged by an enemy while glowing, she immediately gains bonus movement speed and becomes invisible for 3 seconds. While invisible, Intimate Ibis's familiar stays at the position Tokiko disappeared. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 70 |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Calls forth an ibis familiar that hovers around her for a short while. The ibis deals additional magic damage to nearby enemies that are damaged by Tokiko's attacks and other abilities. |leveling= 5 350 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Blinks behind an enemy and deals magic damage. This ability can be used regardless of crowd control. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Notes and Nonsense Because Tokiko doesn't even have a name nor does she have any spellcards, I'd have to actually design a kit for her without a solid theme. From what readers can know in the novel Curiosities of Lotus Asia, she actually surprised 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Reimu,_the_Shrine_Maiden_of_Paradise| Reimu]] for a bit with an instant attack from behind before being beautifully defeated by the hax overlord a very short while after. *Passive: This passive's purpose is just to give Tokiko free magic penetration the more AP she has. *Q: Basic farm and harass ability, note that she's still melee, and this at least would give her some farm should she be outlaned. *W: Escape/misdirection ability. -ish, except that it only triggers if Tokiko is damaged. Smart use of Feathery Feint can not only allow you to evade enemy focus, it improves your damage output from Peacock Projectile and Intimate Ibis. *E: Support damage ability. This rewards you if you go all in instead of poking with Peacock. *R: Gap closer ultimate nuke. You use this to follow-up initiate and take out priority targets. It'll be difficult for the enemy to stop you with this because of it's ability to be used even if CC'ed. This followed by the rest of the skills makes you powerful and a dangerous target, if you're fed. Theoretical Item Build: Tokiko really took me a while to design because of lack of material. The only source I can build with is that she reads books, is a crested ibis, and has a surprise backstab attack. I wonder why is she pretty popular for a character that is only featured for a page. Speaking of which, I'm going to slowly update the champion portraits on my previous concepts slowly. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 16:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Kids Festival ~ Innocent Treasures A Random Probably-related Video Category:Custom champions